


Who Am I?

by paranoidangel



Category: The Bill
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Nick Klein?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



Sometimes he wonders who Nick Klein is; whether he really existed or if he's just a dream.

Sometimes, he hears "Nick" and turns round, only to find they're not asking for him, and that's not his name any more.

Sometimes he wonders if he did the right thing: if he'd kept quiet he could have kept his old life, but really he knows right from wrong and he wants justice to be served.

So he carries on, through this new life of his, trying to fully appreciate the second chance he's been given, and trying not to muck it up.


End file.
